


澳耀 | SNUGGLE

by BluishMeow



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25463482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluishMeow/pseuds/BluishMeow
Summary: "Let me give you a cuddle."
Relationships: 澳耀
Kudos: 1





	澳耀 | SNUGGLE

SNUGGLE

王耀难得没有遵照作息早早醒来。  
这是王耀连续数次周末加班后的第一个双休，王濠镜在前一晚吃力地在抱着王耀的同时把手伸到兜里，掏出手机替他划掉了早上六点半的闹钟。  
而一串动作之后，王耀还挂在王濠镜身上。  
说是挂也不尽然，王耀自己把持着力度，左手紧紧揽住他肩膀，右手从背上滑到腰间，脑袋蹭到王濠镜的下颌，呼吸离皮肤太近，王濠镜连询问的声音都轻轻的。  
怎么了吗？一进门就被恋人拉住抱紧，王濠镜被这突然的亲昵和沉默氛围打得猝不及防，又理不出头绪，拍拍王耀后背权当安慰，柔声细气，生怕惊扰到王耀尚未显露的情绪。  
王耀贴在他颈侧吻了吻，低下头再次埋在他肩上，这下终于卸下些力气：“冷，我抱会儿。”

南风天前脚刚走，倒春寒的冷风就把人吹了个措手不及。王濠镜下午回来还是老老实实换上了毛衣，简单煮了面条，都吃完了，王耀头像旁边跟着的还是下午的那条“加班，不用等我吃饭。”  
这么冷的天。王濠镜摇摇头，擦干手拿起手机，窝在王耀平时最爱躺的懒人沙发上，长腿一伸，开始给王耀发信息。吃了没？其实这话还是王耀问得多，还在学校那会王耀有阵子就是这样问候他，同校播音系的京腔小视频不知怎的火了，王耀便也用京片子故意逗这南方学弟，却偏要讲得流里流气，王濠镜险些以为王耀跟他走得近是奔着什么需要和谐的事去的、总之是现今网友戏称的很“直男”的玩法。恋爱了几年之后又是工作，王耀早就不那么玩了，王濠镜今天却没来由想到初识的过往，很幼稚地戳着界面里另一端的头像，仿佛这样就能弹出王耀的一个笑脸来。  
答案自然是没有，早就到王耀说要回来的时间了，对面依旧信息不回电话不接。今天天色阴沉，下午五点多就开始下雨，中间又是狂风暴雨电闪雷鸣，王濠镜便想着王耀的临时加班来得可真不是时候。一直到九点半，雨势才算小了些，王濠镜拿起雨伞关门下楼，电梯厢门一开，外面正站着王耀。  
王耀抬起头还愣了一下，接着才反应过来似的扯了嘴角，走进去，有点傻地冲他笑，呃，嗨？  
王濠镜上下打量王耀，见他裤脚有点湿，其他地方还算干爽，放下心来又叹气：“没看手机吗？差点要夺命连环call了。”  
王耀竟像如梦初醒般摸了摸口袋，取消飞行模式后的消息提醒让他少有地神情窘迫，王濠镜倒是没说什么，一边开门一边问，明天是不是可以休息了？  
一进屋就被王耀紧紧抱住了。

王耀一言不发抱过来的瞬间，王濠镜好似想了很多。从他的工作到情绪，不知该拣哪一点说起，双手环在他腰后，隔着西装越抱越紧，沉默地丈量着清瘦的躯体。  
当初王濠镜跟他熟了才知道这人平常说话正经得很，不知道是怎样的突发奇想才让王耀试图用奇怪的打招呼方式拉近距离；在一起之后王耀对旧事重提视而不见，王濠镜觉得好玩且好笑，原来脸皮这么薄的，也不知道是向来反差大还是爱河浸泡的错。王耀卸下学长架子语气含糊地挽尊，还不是怕别个先把你薅走了。  
怎么会？明明他每次笑着看过来自己都会忘了下一句想说什么；他把烤好的鸡肉串递给王耀：我很喜欢你的。王耀看看他，眨眨眼，若有所思，在从烧烤档回去的路上第一次主动把手伸了过去。  
王耀把手扣进指缝的节奏总是和缓，跟那和人说笑时的灵活嘴皮子很不一样，安静缓慢地摸过手背血管，被王濠镜用力握住便不再动作了，也挣不开。他每次都这样，表面看很会下手，实际试探的速度却比身旁人慢半拍，在主动的界限里内外徘徊。在直接展示亲昵的动作里，他更常做拍拍恋人手臂的一方，自从拥有了心爱的懒人沙发，王耀干脆往那一歪之后便任王濠镜亲下去，慵懒指数直线上升，懒洋洋地接受，没说好也没说不好。  
可今天不是。王耀劲大得生怕到手许久的学弟跑了似的，不知是下了决心还是别的什么，双手揽住肩膀圈紧腰背的动作像演练或渴望数次，一股脑全倒了出来。  
王濠镜上下轻拍王耀后背，他想把王耀捞出怀抱，王耀却一直没放开，他有点担心：你还好么？  
没有应答，王濠镜有点无奈，手摸了摸王耀后脑勺，一直滑到马尾末端。  
怀里人终于有了动静，王耀深呼一口气，出来的却是：“你搁这儿撸猫呢？”  
“猫力气这么大啊？”王濠镜挪了几步，两人像连体的企鹅靠着沙发坐下，王濠镜拂开发丝确认王耀的神情，王耀正盯着他。  
那是个很深的吻，跟拥抱相比急切，与牵手相比柔软，王耀的指尖起初还是凉的，抚在王濠镜颊边渐渐温热，像整个人终于在这场追逐里找回了温度，吮咬之后王耀突然停下动作，脑袋随意靠在哪个支点，喘口气，声音沙哑。  
“阿姨来找我了。”  
只轻飘飘的一句，落在耳边却能引出百般场景画面，继上一次自己与父母的谈话之后，他想着至亲至少不该委屈为难自己的恋人；王濠镜不禁有些担忧地直起身子，被王耀按了回去：“嘘，没事的，没事。”  
她只是、只是希望我，王耀很艰难地顿了顿，希望我以后也能好好待你。  
王耀再次堵住王濠镜的话头，这次轻轻地抱了他一下，用那种轻快的、王濠镜有段时日没再听过的尬撩语调说：“我可是接了个好重的担子。您要不犒劳犒劳我？能点份鸡汁拌面么？啤酒配花生也成。”

后来的这场宵夜始于伴有面香的碰杯，至于推心置腹后的黏糊倚靠。王濠镜躺在床上听着早晨的雨声，摸出手机指尖侧滑，是昨晚靠在餐桌旁困得睁不开眼睛的王耀。王耀换了干爽衣物便跟着王濠镜在厨房转悠，剩余的精力最终消耗得很快，吃了面，他就垂着脑袋犯困，连王濠镜凑近吻他耳垂都没躲开。  
困倦让人力气减小，可王濠镜那时还是把人箍紧了，像在回应爱人先前那句含蓄的应允。  
返回锁屏页面，周末的六点半，还能再睡一会儿。  
王濠镜放下手机，转头去看枕边人，被迷糊转醒的王耀抱了满怀。  
他伸出手抚摸王耀的手背，想：那就抱吧。

FIN.

31/03/20


End file.
